


Leverage

by writequeenwalks



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Roger, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, daddy brian, not much of a plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequeenwalks/pseuds/writequeenwalks
Summary: Roger brings his sweethearts for a play date at Brian's. His newest kitten, being distant and quiet finds her voice





	Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut, I don't know where this idea came from, but God help me, Sinshine must be appeased

The car was quiet as Roger drove the three of them to Brian's for an afternoon play date. His sweet boy Ben had made friends with Brian's little Gwilym, and he figured it was time to pay an old friend a visit. He brought along his new pet, hoping some time with Brian and Gwilym might allow her to become more comfortable with him and Ben. (Y/N) sat quietly in the back seat next to Ben as Roger drove.

"Now when we get there, you two play nice. I don't want to have to worry about either of you, do I make myself clear?" Roger asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

"Yes sir" Ben said with a small nod. 

"(Y/N)? " he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. You simply nodded with a shy smile. 

They arrived and Roger parked the car. He opened the door for his pets and placed a hand around each of their waists as they approached the door. He knocked, and a moment later was greeted with a smiling Brian.

"Roger! So good to see you again" he cooed as he hugged the man. "And who have you brought today?" he smiled.

"You remember Ben" he said as the boy slightly bowed his head. 

"Nice to see you again dear" Brian smiled. "And who might this be?" he asked, causing the you to move behind Roger and hold onto his coat.

"This is (Y/N), my newest pet. She's still a bit shy, won't say much unless we're alone." he said. "She's especially shy around my little Ben" he whispered in Brian's ear. He looked back at you and smiled. "You don't have to be shy around him, kitten. Brian's an old friend."

"It's nice to meet you, I do hope your daddy is treating you well" he said, you nodded shyly in response. "Well do come in, Gwil is waiting in the living room."

Ben and Gwil were happy to see each other again, and immediately began catching up. You hear them discussing their lives away from Brian and Roger, including the movie they've been shooting. Not used to the environment, you slowly walked around, noticing the long hallways and extravagant rooms of Brian's home. You found yourself sitting on the back sun room when you heard someone. 

"(Y/N) come meet Gwil!" Ben said in a chipper voice. You blushed and shook your head. "Why are you always such a buzzkill?" he sighed and went back into the living room. You sighed and brought your knees to your chest, watching him closely as he left. 

"(Y/N)" Brian stated softly, grabbing your attention. "Let me show you around" he said as he and Roger walked up. You looked at Roger for his approval.

"Go on kitten" he coaxed as you walked up beside Brian. He lightly smacked your ass, "What do we say?"he huffed. 

"yes daddy" you softly said, he nodded in approval and watched you and Brian walk off. He began giving you the tour of his home, showing you all the study rooms he had dedicated to each field of study. He stopped at a cherry door, and looked at you with soft eyes.

"I'd like to speak with you, just us, if that's alright. I promise not to tell your daddy a thing." he said as he opened the door. Inside was a sitting room decked out in black leather furniture, light lavender walls, and plush carpet. You waited for him to invite you to sit, taking a spot on the leather couch when he did.

"Your daddy tells me you're shy when you're around other people" he stated. You nodded slightly. "You can speak dear, it's just us"

"Yes sir" you reply softly.

"Does he treat you well?" 

"Yes, he does. Daddy is so good to me" you reply, a blush creeping onto your cheeks. He nodded and decided to pry further.

"Does he pay as much attention to you as Ben?" he queried. Your eyes went wide.

"Um-he sometimes..." you stumbled "Sometimes he wants only Ben"

"Does your daddy fuck you well? Be honest" he said as he looked at her sternly, she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, looking down at her feet. 

"I love when Daddy fucks me, but sometimes I want him to be as rough with me as he is with Ben" you reply softly. "I watch him with Ben and I really want him to treat me like that" 

"I'm sure if you asked he'd give you what you want, even give you Ben" he proposed. Your cheeks blushed madly and he chuckled. "I see. Is Ben the reason you get so flustered?" he asks as his hands lift your chin. 

"Y-yes sir" you answer.

"What do you want Ben to do to you?" he asked darkly.

"I-I want to ride him until he begs me to make him cum. I want him to be as rough as he can and mark me where only him and Daddy see." At that moment, the cherry door opened to reveal Roger and Ben, both hard and aching, their eyes filled with lust. You yelp and pull your knees to your chest, hiding your face. 

"Oh kitten it's too late for that" Roger said as he quickly strided over to you, gently grabbing your neck, applying just enough pressure for you to look him in the eyes, not uncomfortable, just enough to make your core drip at his forcefulness. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted Ben's cock? he seethed, Ben watching from the doorway, palming himself through his jeans. Brian smirked as he left the room. 

"I didn't want you to be angry or get rid of me. Didn't want you to think I didn't love you, Daddy" you whimper. His eyes softened as he pulled you into his lap, kneading your ass roughly. 

"Oh kitten, I know you love me" he growled as he stroked your core through your shorts. You mewled in response, arching your back. His eyes darkened with lust as he waved Ben over. He moved to sit on the leather chair opposite you and Roger. "Baby boy, isn't she just fuckable?" he asked Ben.

"So fuckable sir." he replied as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 

"Who's cock do you want kitten?" Roger panted in your ear as he pushed down your shorts, giving him access to your clothed, throbbing clit. 

"Mmmm" you moaned loudly, not wanting to have to choose one over the other. Roger's cock hardened at your moan. 

"Do you want both of us?" he asked darkly.

"Yes Daddy. " you whined and he dipped his fingers under your panties, gently stroking your folds.

"Do you want to come around Ben's cock, kitten?" he asked as he plunged two fingers sharply into your heat.

"Yes Daddy. I want Ben's cock to fill me and make me scream" you cry, forcing your eyes to remain open as you watch Roger's face contort with pleasure. 

"Baby boy, does that sound alright to you?" he asked. Ben whined in response, nodding furiously. "Strip baby boy" he demanded. Ben's hands fumbled with the button on his jeans as he tried to pry them off. While he undressed, Roger fingered you roughly, turning you around on his lap so your back was to him. "That's it kitten" he praised as you moaned at his touch. "You're gonna take Ben's cock so well". You felt your orgasm quickly approaching, and Roger did too. He removed his fingers from you, causing a whine.  
"Kitten, don't start that or you won't come at all" he warned. He motioned for Ben to come over. "Suck" he demanded, as he held out his fingers wet with your arousal.  
Ben sucked hungrily, moaning at your taste. "She tastes so good sir" he mumbled around Roger's fingers.  
"I know she does, tell her" he demanded. Ben looked at you with lust-blown pupils and moaned.  
"You taste so good baby, I want to know what you feel like" he whined. You moaned loudly and Roger sat you on the couch, moving to the other armchair.  
"Go ahead kitten, ride Ben just like you told Brian you want to do" he coaxed. 

He scrambled onto the armchair and motioned for you to come over. You practically run to him and climb onto his lap. He gently kisses you, letting his tongue dart out a if to ask for permission. You allow, and you moan as his tongue explores your mouth. He pulls at your nipple, making your scream in ecstasy. Roger sat back, slowly stroking his cock as he watched you and Ben. Ben slowly lowered you onto him, making you gasp loudly. He held your hips and moaned against your neck as he nipped at your flesh.  
"You alright baby?" Ben whispered against your flesh. You nodded and moaned his name, and he took it as you asking him to move. He grabbed your hips and began thrusting from under you. You rolled your hips, matching his pace, making him moan loudly. He roughly kissed your breasts, sucking deep purple marks on them as his pace quickened. 

"How does she feel baby boy?" Roger asked huskily, having a clear view from his armchair. He stroked his cock slowly, savoring the display in front of him.  
"Good. So good" he moaned as he sucked at one of your nipples.  
"Fuck her good baby boy, you've worked hard for it" he growled. You look at him in confusion, though it was short lived as Ben hit a spot inside you that made you throw your head back in ecstasy.  
"Yes sir, I plan to" he groaned, Roger's eyes rolled back for a second at his words. His thrusts became more erratic as he approached his climax, and he moved his hand to rub tight circles on your clit, bringing you closer to your own climax.  
"Come for me baby" he softly demanded before taking your nipple into his mouth again. You scream his name as your orgasm rocks you, his thrusts becoming more erratic as his own climax hits. He bucks his hips shallowly, helping you ride out your high and showers you in hot kisses. He slides out of you and lays your head in his lap, playing with your hair as he looks back over at Roger who slowly rises from his chair, his clothes removed. He kisses Ben deeply, eliciting a moan from the young man's throat. 

"Happy now?" he asks, you mumble a reply, and he hauls you up to meet his gaze.  
"Want in on a secret, kitten? Our little Ben here has been wanting to fuck you since you became mine" he said smugly, watching your face heat up. "That's right, all those times he begged me to fuck him was so he could get leverage to let him have you. Did you enjoy yourself kitten?"  
"Yes daddy" you whimper as he looks over at Ben.  
"Was she worth it?" he asked.  
"I'd do it again sir. I never minded you fucking me" he smirked.  
"Now don't forget about me kitten, I'm still your daddy" he said as he lined himself up at your entrance. "Want me?"  
"Every day Daddy" you smile as he takes you to the hilt. His eyes screw shut n pleasure as he sets a brutal pace. Ben looks down at you and Roger with lust-blown pupils, watching him slam into your oversensitive core. He's already worked up watching you and Ben that he doesn't take long before his pace starts becoming less steady and he begins thrusting harder and deeper to help coax your orgasm from you. He leans down and sucks a dark purple mark into your neck, and your scream his name as you feel the waves of pleasure wash over you again. He bucks his hips as you come down, triggering his climax and kisses you deeply as he rides his orgasm. 

"Now kitten, are you going to be more comfortable around Ben?" he whispered softly.  
"Very much so daddy. You're not going to get rid of me?" you reply, kissing his cheek gently.  
"Of course not, you're my little kitten. Now, what say you two get dressed and go spend time with little Gwilym while I talk some business over with Brian."  
"Yes sir" you both answer at the same time. As you get dressed you notice Roger hasn't moved from the couch. You quickly pull Ben out of the room and find Brian on his way down the hall.  
"Is he waiting for me?" he asks curiously.  
"Yes sir. He's on the couch" you answer sweetly. He cups your face and presses a kiss to your forehead as you grab Ben's hand to go officially meet Gwilym.


End file.
